


Naughty

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko is always right, Belts, Bottom Umino Iruka, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fem iruka, High Heels, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Anko convinced Iruka that he should some to her costume party dressed as a naughty school teacher. How could he turn her down on her birthday? He knew he'd get some looks dressed like that, but he never expected Kakashi to be interested. When the jounin offers to walk him home, he never expected to end up in bed with the other man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> MagnusTesla posted a very wonderful picture of Iruka dressed up in a skirt and blouse in a very *ahem* exposed pose. I'd link it, but that involves understanding how computer stuff works, so you just get the description below.

Iruka had no idea why he let Anko convince him that his costume to her party was a good idea. She had decided to throw a costume part for her birthday and he had joked he could come as a naughty school teacher. He had never expected to go out in public dressed like that, but there he was, walking to Anko’s in heels and a mini skirt. He was no stranger to wearing women’s clothes, which Anko knew, but this would be his first time dressed up like this out in public.

He’d even gone so far as to put on some makeup and pull his hair back in a more feminine way. The white button up blouse wasn’t too revealing, but paired with the black bra he’d worn underneath it, it certainly added a racy touch to his outfit. He finished the look off with stockings that had a black band mid thigh. He really hoped the skirt didn’t ride up too much because he had gone without underwear.

His stomach was in knots when he knocked on Anko’s door. He was early, but he could always help set up. Anko’s eyes went wide as she opened the door. “Holy fuck, Ru. You look great. Fuck the party. Can I take you home tonight?”

“Oh shush, Anko.” Iruka knew he was blushing furiously. “Besides, you know I’m gay.”

“I have a dick in closet. We can make this work.” She pulled him in for a hug, using it as an excuse to grope his ass. “You got here just in time to help me put food out.”

***

Iruka was pleasantly buzzed, though Anko kept plying him with alcohol, trying to get him drunk. Every time he passed by her at the party she’d whisper ‘closet’ to him, making him laugh and blush. Most of their close friends knew he enjoyed cross-dressing, so they were excited to see him comfortable enough to come out dressed up. However, there were several jounin he didn’t know very well there that night. More than one of them had hit on him, but Genma was the only one who slid his hand under Iruka’s skirt, offering to take him home that night.He firmly turned the man down, slapping at his wandering hands.

He was hiding in the kitchen when he first ran in to Kakashi. He almost didn’t recognize the man since he was dressed up in a kimono and hakama . His outfit was gorgeous and for once he’d managed to do something with his hair, so it wasn’t sticking straight up. He still had on a mask, but he had on an eye patch instead of his usual hitai-ate. He did what most of the men had done that night. He ran his gaze up Iruka’s body, stopping when he got to his face. For some reason, this made Iruka blush more than when anyone else had done it. “Hello, Iruka-sensei. What are you dressed up as?”

“A naughty school teacher.” Iruka would never be able to look the jounin in the eye again after this. “Anko insisted. What about you, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Hmm, oh I’m a character from Icha Icha. I must know something, sensei?”

“Yes?”

Kakashi leaned in closer so he could whisper in Iruka’s ear. “Are you really a naughty teacher, Iruka-sensei?”

“K-Kakashi-sensei!” Iruka took a step back, face flushed. He knew the jounin was just teasing him, but did he have to sound so…sexy when he did it. “I should go find Anko before she makes a fool of herself.” He was not ashamed to admit that he was fleeing, but he needed to get away from Kakashi before he embarrassed himself.

***

“He’s soooo in to you.” Anko’s words were a bit slurred, but she had insisted on another drink because it was her birthday. “He’s been staring at your ass all night.”

“Could you be quieter, Anko? He’s going to hear you.” Iruka was sorely tempted to try to silence her as she went on and on about how Kakashi definitely wanted to sleep with him. She knew he’d had a crush on the jounin for quite some time. 

“Let him hear me, then you’ll find out I’m right.” She almost sang the last word. “Oh fuck, Ru. I think I’m gonna puke.”

Iruka managed not to say ‘I told you so’ as he helped her to the bathroom. True friendship was kneeling in a mini skirt, holding back your best friend’s hair as she threw up…a lot. Anko weakly protested when he told her it was time for bed and promised to take care of the few guests that remained. It was quiet late, so the party was more or less over. 

By the time he made it back to the living room, it looked like the last of the stragglers had left. Nothing like the host vomiting to signal the end of the night. Iruka started picking up cups and paper plates on his way to the kitchen. He’d help her clean up more later that day, but for right now he wanted to make sure the trash was picked up. He was a bit surprised he he almost ran into Kakashi, who had a trash bag in hand. “I can take those.” He held open the bag for Iruka.

“Oh, thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I thought everyone else had left. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to help clean up.” Oh fuck. He was alone with Kakashi, who he had been sneaking glances at all night. He looked damn good and Iruka was not above fantasizing about him. 

“I know how Anko’s parties end, with her passing out and her house a mess. I figured I’d help a bit since it is her birthday.” The two of them were able to get most of the house picked up, but Anko would have to scrub down her kitchen.

Iruka tied off the trash bag so he could take it down with him. He was surprised when Kakashi picked up the bag instead. “You don’t have to do that, Kakashi-sensei. You’ve already done so much.”

“Maa, sensei. You are in heels. It would be rude to make you go downstairs trying to to balance this huge bag. Can you show me where her trash can is?”

“Of course.” He felt a bit odd having the jounin trail after him, but Kakashi was right. He wasn’t used to wearing heels all the time and he would have struggled to get the trash down. “You can put it in any of those cans. Her neighbors are terrible about using their assigned cans.”

Kakashi tossed the bag, turning to face him. “It’s late, sensei. Can I walk you home?”

Iruka almost told him that wasn’t necessary, but there was something about the other man’s tone, the look in his eye, that made him want to agree immediately. “That would be fine.” His heart was pounding as Kakashi fell in next to him. They walked in silence, but Iruka was trying not to freak out inside. They had spent some time together since Kakashi was in charge of team 7, but this felt different. Iruka was used to them being in uniform, making it feel more like colleagues spending time together. This was different. It almost felt intimate, which was silly because they were outside and just walking together.

The teacher almost sighed in relief when he got to his front door. He could go pass out and try not to think about the sexy jounin next to him. As he was unlocking the door, he felt Kakashi step up behind him, close enough that he could feel his breath on the back of his next. “You never did answer my question, sensei. Are you a naughty school teacher?” Pale hands slid up his legs, coming to rest on his hips.

“I am.” Iruka answered, breathlessly. He couldn’t believe he said that or that Kakashi was gripping his hips like that. 

“Can I see how naughty, sensei?” The teacher felt cloth brush against his ear as Kakashi practically purred the question. Iruka’s hands were shaking as he finally got the door unlocked. “Not going to answer me?”

“Y-yes.” Iruka felt a bit lightheaded as he stepped in to his apartment, Kakashi following behind him.

“Yes what, sensei?” The jounin locked the door behind him, stepping closer to the shivering man. “You look cold, Iruka. Do you want me to warm you up?”

Iruka looked up at him, feeling just a bit brave. “Not cold, excited. You wanted to see how naughty I was, right?” He heard Kakashi take a deep breath, like he was trying to control himself. Iruka reached up to cup his face, pressing his lips against Kakashi’s, not minding that his mask was in the way.

Kakashi moaned against his mouth. “Not enough, sensei.” Iruka was confused for a moment as the jounin reached up and pulled down his mask. He didn’t have time to process just how gorgeous Kakashi was as he kissed him, hungrily. He pulled Iruka against his body as he deepened the kiss. “Do you have any idea how distracting you are in that skirt?” Kakashi asked when he finally broke the kiss.

“Anko was right. You were staring at my ass.” Damn it. He hated when she was right. She liked to gloat about it, but he couldn’t care less about that when Kakashi grinned at him.

“Of course I was. So was every other man there tonight.” Kakashi slid his hands up Iruka’s thighs again, this time slipping his hands under the skirt, pushing it up so he could cup the teacher’s ass. “Though I nearly took Genma out when he got fresh with you.”

Iruka blushed, looking away. He had never expected Kakashi to be interested in him and certainly not dressed like he was. “I’m glad you like it.”

Kakashi kissed his way down Iruka’s jaw, to his exposed throat. “Iruka, are you wearing underwear?” His hands had been roaming, exploring the curve of the other man’s rather nice backside.

“I…uh…well…I didn’t think it was necessary with the stockings and the ones I have would have been hard to wear all night…” Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest, suddenly embarrassed.

“Fuck.” The jounin whispered. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Oh, Iruka had some idea since he was pressed against Kakashi’s body. “Is it too forward to ask where your bedroom is?”

Iruka inhaled sharply, pushing himself back so he could look at Kakashi. How could he possible say no when there was such open desire and want on his face. He took Kakashi’s hand and led him to his bedroom, heart pounding. Kakashi’s mouth seemed to be everywhere, placing hot kisses to every bit of exposed flesh he could find. All Iruka could do was moan, shamelessly rubbing himself against the jounin. 

“Will you do me a favor, Iruka?” He pulled away from the teacher for a moment. “Will you get on the bed for me?” Iruka nodded, only blushing a bit as he sat down on the bed. Kakashi gently pushed him onto his back. “Those stocking are quiet sheer…” He let his gaze wander down to Iruka’s mini skirt. He pushed the fabric up, letting him take him Iruka’s obvious arousal that was barely contained by the cloth. “Oh fuck, Ru.” He hesitantly reached up to his eye patch. “Can I?”

Iruka felt dizzy with how much he blushed at the question, shifting his hips so he didn’t feel so exposed, crossing his left leg over the right one. “Yes.” The word came out as almost a whimper as Kakashi opened his eye, exposing the sharingan. 

“Even with you trying to hide, it’s a beautiful sight.” Iruka may have moved, but Kakashi still had a wonderful view of his hard cock and balls through the sheer stockings, not to mention now he had the added bonus of the curve of Iruka’s ass to admire as well. He had actually given him an even more mouth watering view. “Pull your shirt up for me.”

Iruka squirmed under the intensity of Kakashi’s gaze as he pulled the blouse up, exposing his stomach. “I bet you could almost finger yourself in this position.” He took Iruka’s other hand, moving it so he was pressing against his exposed ass. Iruka wasn’t sure if he would have enough blood for anything else with how much he was blushing currently. “There’s something I want to do. Can you move further up the bed and roll over on to your stomach?”

“Kakashi…”

“You’ll enjoy it, trust me.” Iruka was never one to be so submissive in the bedroom, but he felt like putty in the jounin’s hands. He did as he was asked and he felt the bed dip behind him as Kakashi moved between his legs. “What-”

“I hope you aren’t attached to these stockings.” The jounin ripped the fabric, giving himself access to what he wanted.

“Kakashi-” Iruka had been going to yell at him for ruining his clothes when he felt the man carefully spread his cheeks, tongue running over the soft skin of his ass. Iruka inhaled sharply when that tongue brushed against his entrance. He had never been rimmed before, but he no longer minded the ruined stockings as that skillful tongue circled around his sensitive flesh.

The chunin buried his face in his bedding, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure. Kakashi seemed to know exactly what he was going and was thoroughly enjoying eating him out. He whimpered as Kakashi’s tongue pressed into his hole, trying to work him open. Strong hands gripped his hips, lifting them so the jounin had a better angle. Iruka was leaking precum all over the inside of his stockings, as he laid there exposed, ass in the air. 

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” Kakashi opened his sharingan again, taking in the sight of the panting chunin. His skirt was pushed up to his waist, stockings torn open.His face was flushed and his hair had started to come out of its tie. “I think I could make you come from just this.” Iruka groaned, pressing his face into the bed so Kakashi couldn’t see just how much he had been enjoying that. “Do you have lube, my naught sensei?”

“Nightstand.” Iruka told him, though it was a bit muffled. He felt Kakashi move away so he could rummage through the night stand drawers. “Oh my, sensei. That’s a very large toy you have.” Was it possible to die of embarrassment because Iruka felt like me might as the jounin chuckled. “Porn as well, hmm? Oh and are these…cuffs?”

Kakashi was having too much fun going through his drawers. He hadn’t expected such a selection of things to tease the other man about. He finally grabbed the lube and several condoms, tossing them onto the bed. “Now, where were we? Oh yes...making you come.” He moved back between Iruka’s legs and gripped his ass. If Iruka thought his tongue was amazing before, he came back with renewed gusto. He patiently worked him open, using his tongue to fuck his tight hole. Iruka couldn’t hold back his moans, crying out Kakashi’s name more than once.

“Oh fuck…oh Kami.” He was panting, pressing back against him, wanting more. He was almost to the point of begging when he felt Kakashi pull away. He started to complain when two slick fingers pressed in to him, seeking out his prostate. “K-Kashi!” Iruka came almost immediately, choking out a strangled cry of relief. 

“There it is.” Kakashi made a noise of contentment. “I hope you don’t mind, but I recorded that as well. I imagine that watching your orgasm will keep me going on many missions in the future.” Iruka whimpered as the jounin slowly started to stretch him. Aftershocks were still rolling through him as Kakashi slowly fucked him with his fingers, eventually adding a third. 

“Kashi…” He complained as the man pulled away from him again, moving off the bed. 

“Shh. I will join you in a moment.” Kakashi undid his obi, so he could strip off the hakama. Next came the kimono. Iruka watched him strip, looking at him over his shoulder. No man should be so gorgeous, he though, as the jounin finally removed his underwear. Kakashi had teased him about the size of his toy, but he wasn’t exactly a small man. Kakashi rejoined him and Iruka let him roll him over onto this back, feeling boneless. 

“Should I undress?” He asked softly, but Kakashi shook his head.

“I like you like this.” Kakashi tore open one of the condom wrappers and dug out the bottle of lube from under the blankets. “You look like you’ve been ravished.” He smirked down at him. “But I’ve barely started.” He slipped one hand under Iruka, pulling him closer. He watched the chunin’s face as he slowly pressed the head of his cock into his tight ass. “Oh fuck, Ru. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

Iruka cried out under him, moaning his name. It had been far too long since he’s been fucked, but Kakashi was so careful with him, giving him time to adjust. The jounin ran his hands over his stocking covered thighs and legs. “So beautiful.” Kakashi murmured, leaning down to kiss the teacher. Iruka had a hard time staying still, pressing down against him. “So eager, my naughty sensei.” When Kakashi pulled out and trust in to him, Iruka thought he was going to die, just melt into a puddle of pure pleasure. The man was just as talented with his cock as he was his tongue. 

“Oh fuck, yes. Please…Kakashi.” He whimpered under him. “Please more. Please fuck me. Harder.” That was all the encouragement that the jounin needed because soon he was trusting into him, hard and fast. 

Iruka dug his heels into the other man’s ass without meaning to, but that only seemed to turn him on more. “Oh Kami, yes, Ru. Just like that,” he moaned. The chunin buried his hands in his silver hair, grabbing a handful and using it to pull him down for a kiss. 

Kakashi moaned into in mouth. “Do you like that?” Iruka asked him, desperately kissing every part of him he could reach.

“Yes. Fuck when you press your heels in like that…” He shuddered fighting against getting lost in fucking the other man. “Hair…ah…pulling is good. Biting too.” He cried out when Iruka bit down on the soft flesh of his neck. “Oh fuck yes, Ru. Mark me.” He whined that last part as the chunin sucked at the mark he’d made.

Iruka could tell Kakashi was getting close to coming, his thrusts were more erratic and he was panting. He reached between them, gripping his cock through the stockings. He loved the feel of his against his skin. He was an absolutely mess, covered in cum and precum, but he didn’t care as he gripped himself. “Ah Ru. I want you to…come for me again. That’s right. Just like that.” That encouragement, coupled with a few more deep trusts, pushed Iruka over the edge. His vision swam for a moment as he came for second time.

The chunin’s ass clenched down so nicely on Kakashi’s cock, that he couldn’t keep going. He shuddered as his own orgasm hit him hard. “Ru!” He caught himself before he collapsed on top of the other man, arms shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat and just a bit of Iruka’s cum as well. “Well sensei…” he managed to get out, “I’d say that was quite naughty.”

Iruka laughed under him, gasping as Kakashi gently pulled out of him. “Glad I didn’t disappoint.” He closed his eyes, hand pressed to his face as he forced air into his lungs. Fuck, that had probably been the best sex of his life. When he opened then again, Kakashi was standing nude in the doorway that led to his bathroom, just watching him. Even after all of that, he still blushed. “Need something?”

“A quick clean up and maybe 15 minutes before I can fuck you again.” He was so blunt with his response, desire still filling his eyes. “I think the stockings are a total loss, but leave the heels on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this story to have a second chapter, but here we are...

Kakashi didn’t mean for it to become so routine for him to head to Iruka’s as soon as he came back from a mission, but he often went there instead of his empty apartment. He didn’t feel like he was home until he saw the chunin’s smile. He never seemed to mind that Kakashi was often bleeding or disgusting from his long travel. Iruka would always greet him with a smile and clean him up.

The jounin didn’t even mind being put on medical leave because it meant that he could spend even more time with his favorite sensei. Iruka seemed completely comfortable with Kakashi being at his apartment. At first, he’d been much more reserved, almost always in his uniform when Kakashi was around. He’d slowly gotten more comfortable around the other man, got more comfortable being himself. 

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Kakashi when Iruka started to wear more feminine clothes around him. He obviously knew Iruka cross-dressed, after all he’d fucked the other man in a skirt and stockings, but it was clear to him that Iruka was still nervous he would reject him over it. Kakashi had been careful not to comment on his clothes, only telling him he looked nice. At some point, Iruka had realized it didn’t bother him and he enjoyed seeing the chunin be himself. Which was a problem…

Kakashi looked over the top of his book, taking in the sight of Iruka laid out on the couch. The problem was Iruka seemed most comfortable in dresses and thigh high socks and stockings, which Kakashi was fine with until he realized how distracting Iruka’s thighs were. That hint of bare flesh was all the copy nin could think of some nights. Tonight was the worst. The other man was reading, casually lounging, right leg crossed over the left. This made the dress Iruka was wearing that night ride up, giving Kakashi a lovely view of the teacher’s tanned thigh and the curve of his ass. Kami, how badly he wanted to undo the straps of his garter belt and slowly pull this stockings down his legs.

He must have made some sort of noise because Iruka looked over at him. “Something wrong, Kashi?”

“Maa, sensei. What could be wrong?” He quickly hid behind his book. He could not tell Iruka how badly he wanted to caress that exposed skin, wanting to run his tongue the sensitive flesh. 

Iruka rolled his eyes at him, knowing full well that Kakashi had been staring. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” He moved, flopping onto his stomach and went back to reading his own book.

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek when he looked back up. He had been dead wrong, this position…this was definitely the worst. Not only did he get an eyeful of those sexy thighs, but now he could see so much more of Iruka’s ass. Did the other man have to wear such short dresses? Didn’t he know it was bad for his blood pressure? Iruka had also taken to wearing more panties, finding some that were more comfortable for him to wear all day. Seeing that tight ass in silk and lace was a new fetish of his. 

He finally gave up on reading, tossing Icha Icha on to the table. He rose from his chair and moved to kneel next to the couch. Iruka was still reading when Kakashi ran his hand up the back of the chunin’s stocking clad legs. He glanced up at Iruka as he slid his hand up to the teacher’s ass. Iruka had to be deliberately ignoring him at that point. So that was going to be his game tonight. Kakashi smiled, tugging his mask down. 

Kakashi hooked his finger under one of the straps of the garter belt, letting it snap back against Iruka’s skin. When that got no reaction, he did it again, this time pulling the strap back further. He heard Iruka inhale sharply when it snapped back. Oh, he could work with that. The chunin didn’t enjoy pain as much as he did, but light things like this certainly got a reaction out of him. 

The jounin switched to the other leg, snapping one of the straps before moving his hand up to Iruka’s ass. He pushed the dress up, out of his way. He cupped the teacher’s ass, giving it a good squeeze, before he raised his hand. Iruka yelped in surprise when Kakashi smacked his backside. Kakashi looked at him expectantly, but the teacher was still stubbornly reading. The copy nin stared at him as he spanked him again, harder this time. Iruka bit down on his lip, but didn’t say anything. 

Difficult prey meant he needed a strategy. How did one distract a stubborn sensei? Well, he knew how Iruka distracted him…well now. That could work. His hands flew through the signs for the teleportation jutsu, appearing in his apartment. Now, he just needed to change.

***

Iruka didn’t comment when he popped back in to his apartment, but that was probably because he didn’t see what Kakashi was wearing at first. The jounin settled in to his favorite arm chair and waited. Eventually he would get interested. He picked his book back up and tried to read. He knew the exact moment Iruka turned to look at him because he heard the other man’s book hit the floor. Kakashi smirked and turned the page.

“Kashi, what are you wearing?” Iruka did little to hide the want in his voice as he eyed Kakashi, hungrily.

“Hmm?” He glanced at him over the top of his book. “Oh this…just something I had in his closet.” That something was skin tight black leather pants that laced up the side, leather knee high boots, and a black mesh shirt. He maaaaay have worn that outfit a time or two out to the local gay bar. It had never failed to get him attention. 

Kakashi knew he had succeeded when Iruka slid off the couch, but he was not expecting the other man to crawl over to him. Oh fuck…that was hot. He set the book aside as Iruka got closer. “I didn’t know you have anything like this…” The chunin was practically eye fucking him and Kakashi loved it. So Iruka loved leather it seemed. He filed that away for later. Iruka looked up at him, lust plastered all over his face. “What else do you have in your closet?”

“If you’re good, you might found out.” He reached down and cupped Iruka’s face.

Iruka nuzzled his hand. “I can be very good, Kashi.” He looked up at the copy nin. 

“Prove it.”

“How would you like me to?”

“Take the dress off.” Kakashi watched Iruka rise and seductively slide his hands down his body. He grasped the hem of the dress, pulling it up slowly, inch by inch. The copy nin had started all this to tease Iruka and here he was almost squirming in his seat. Iruka let the dress fall to the ground next to him before he crawled into Kakashi’s lap. “Oh fuck, Ru.”

Iruka kissed him, pressing his bare chest against Kakashi. The jounin growled into his mouth, cupping his ass and pulling him even closer. The chair was too small for what they were doing, but neither of them seemed to mind. The teacher tried to grind down against him, but couldn’t get a good angle. “You had to sit in the damn chair, didn’t you?”

“Well someone was sexily splayed out on the couch, so I had to take what I could get. We could always take this to the bedroom…” Kakashi nipped at his jaw, kissing his way down his neck.

Iruka moaned, whimpering a bit when Kakashi squeezed his ass. “Cause that makes me want to get up.”

“Part of you is up.” The jounin quipped back, feeling Iruka’s erection press against his stomach. “I would carry you to the bed and ravage you, but that’s hard to do with you in my lap like this.”

“Make me get up.” The chunin buried his hand in Kakashi’s hair, grabbing a fistful. 

Kakashi liked a challenge. “Or I can do this.” Iruka cried out as they landed in his bed, surprised by the sudden change.

“Using jutsu is cheating!”

“Oh, will you punish me, sensei?” The jounin rolled so Iruka was under him. 

Iruka smacked his chest, playfully. “Don’t call me sensei, you pervert. Or I’ll be forced to use corporal punishment.”

Kakashi shivered, ducking his head. “Do you promise because you have this belt I’ve been eyeing for a while now…”

“Is that what you want, Kashi?” Iruka knew he was blushing, but this was the first time Kakashi had really admitted something he was in to. He was very open and accepting of Iruka, but rarely opened up about himself. “Cause we could do that.” The chunin had never used a belt on someone before, but he did have experience with spankings and using other toys.

The copy nin stared down at him, almost afraid to answer. “Really?” He shuttered when Iruka nodded. “Let me…let me get undressed.” His rolled off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands shook a bit as he fumbled with the zipper of his boots. Iruka smiled and moved the help him.

“You seem nervous?” Iruka said softly as he helped him undress. He had noticed the way Kakashi seemed to lose himself anytime the chunin would bite him or pull his hair, but he’d never admitted he liked pain.

“I just…I wasn’t sure if you would be in to something like this.” Kakashi had more than one lover that was completely turned off by his kinks. He was enjoying his time with Iruka and hadn’t wanted to rock the boat with him.

Iruka looked up at him, studying his face for a moment. “It’s not exactly my thing, but I want to do it for you. I want you to feel as comfortable with me as I do with you.” 

The copy nin looked away from him, a bit overwhelmed by how strongly he felt for Iruka in that moment. He took a moment to compose himself before he stood up so he could wiggle out of his tight ass pants. They looked good, but were a pain to get on and off. Iruka stood as well, helping him as much as he could, which mostly meant he used it as an opportunity to steal kisses. “Ru, you’re making it harder.”

“Oh, I know.” Iruka kissed him hard, deliberately rubbing against his hard cock. 

“I meant the undressing.” Kakashi moaned into his moan.

This chunin laughed softly. “Oh, I know.” He stepped back so Kakashi could finally free himself from the pants. “You are so wearing those again, preferably with them pushed down just enough so you can fuck me.”

The copy nin raised an eyebrow at his comment. “You are cleaning them because it is hard as hell to deal with lube and leather.” He pushed his underwear down, noting the way Iruka watched him. They were the skimpiest pair he owned and the only ones that worked with those pants.

“Deal.” Iruka kissed him again before turning towards his closet. He had a feeling he knew exactly which belt Kakashi wanted. He could feel the jounin’s gaze as he bent over, rummaging through his accessories. “Found it.” The last time he’d worn the belt, Kakashi had commented how nice it was, which he’d thought odd because it was just a plain, black belt. 

“That’s the one.” Kakashi licked his lips. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Cause I don’t want to push you in to anything.” He bit back a moan when Iruka cracked the belt, loving the sound. 

“You’re not. Safeword?”

The jounin looked stunned by his question. He hadn’t expected Iruka to know what much about this sort of thing, but he was pleasantly surprised. “Eggplant.”

Iruka gave him a look. “Eggplant?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I like eggplant.”

“Eggplant it is then. On your stomach.” He moved over to the bed as Kakashi stared him down. “What? On your stomach please?”

That made the other man laugh. “I don’t think the dom is supposed to say please.”

“Must you be so difficult. Do you want me to do this or not?” Iruka put his hands on his hips. “Because I can go back to reading. You’re the one that just had to come here looking like some leather god and distracted me from my book.”

“God hmmm?” Kakashi gave him a devilish grin. “And you started it. Always showing off your sexy thighs with the damn thigh highs. I am a weak man when it comes to you.” He sighed happily as he rolled over onto his stomach. “Better?” He asked, shaking his ass at the other man. 

Iruka shook his head and moved towards the bed. “You’re just a pervert, Kashi.” He let the belt trail up the back of the jounin’s legs to his bare ass. “Always reading your smut books.”

“Hey, I will have you know that Icha Ich- oh fuck!” He had not been prepared for Iruka to bring the belt down, across his ass. It didn’t really hurt, but it did make him shut him.

“You shouldn’t argue with the one holding the belt. Now, you are a pervert and you know it. Reading that trash around town. You should be ashamed.” The chunin brought the belt down again. He didn’t have as much control as he would with say a riding crop, but he could make it work.

Kakashi buried his face in the bedding and moaned. This was just the warm up, soft quick smacks to warm his ass up. He realized Iruka knew what he was doing by the fifth or so hit. “I may be a pervert, but you’re a closest kinkster.”

Iruka bent down so his mouth was close to Kakashi’s ear. “Oh sweetie. I’m not in the closet about anything. You just thought I was sweet and innocent and couldn’t possibly know about any of this.”

The jounin shuddered at those words. He was going to have to wash Iruka’s bedding because he was making a mess all over it and himself. “I should have asked sooner.”

“You could have just talked to me about it. You’re not exactly subtle about getting off of the pain.” Kakashi’s ass was quickly turning a lovely shade of pink. He marked rather easily, being as pale as he was. “Now how do you feel about the backs of your thighs…”

“Fuck Ru. Please.” He cried out when the belt was brought down across his legs. Every time the belt cracked against his skin he whimpered just a bit, grinding his hips against the soft bed. It had been a long time since he’d had a partner that was willing to do this for him. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this, Kashi? With all these marks on your lovely skin?” Iruka sighed contently. “It just makes me want to mark you more.” He set the belt aside, kneeling on the bed next to him. He moved, pressing a kiss against Kakashi’s spine, dragging his tongue down his back. He peppered the jounin’s backside with kisses, kissing the welts that had started to form. When Kakashi began to squirm under him, he bit down on the sensitive flesh. 

“Oh gods, Ru.” The jounin was so glad he had go to Anko’s birthday party, so glad he’d walked the teacher home because Iruka was fucking amazing. 

“You make the prettiest sounds.” Iruka commented as he moved away, grabbing the belt again. “Now, let’s see how loud I can make you moan.” 

Kakashi writhed against the bed as Iruka steadily make his as turn lovely shades of red, or so the chunin told him. His ass was on fire and he loved every second of it. He was going to have bruises for weeks, but it was well worth it. If nothing else he would be thinking of Iruka every time he sat down. He had reached the point where he began to feel floaty, sinking in to the bed, and simply enjoying it all.

He felt Iruka gently brush hair away from his face. “You doing okay?” Iruka asked softly. Kakashi managed a nod, nuzzling against the chunin’s hand. “I think that’s enough for today.” He pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s temple and laid down next to him. The teacher seemed content just to snuggle him, gently rubbing his back.

Kakashi laid there for a while before turning in Iruka’s arms, snugging against his chest. “You finally coming back?” Iruka kissed the top of his head.

“Some what.” The jounin sighed, happily. “That was great. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to do that.”

“You know you’re allowed to tell me what you like and want. That’s kind of what you do in a relationship…”

Kakashi’s heart began to pound at those words. In a relationship. Were they dating? When had that happened? He had only meant to be around for some fun, but he realized Iruka was always on his mind. He had started picking him up gifts every time he went out on missions and he could barely recall the last time he’d spent more than few days at his own place, preferring to sleep next to Iruka. He hadn’t meant for this thing between them to get so serious, but he found he didn’t mind it. “I’ll work on that.”

Iruka smiled down at him. “Good. Now, what was that you mentioned about my sexy thighs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this will get another update or not. Maybe if I get another idea for these two (feel free to leave suggestions). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have Aryagraceling to thank for this chapter. This was their request.

Kakashi was buzzing with a nervous energy that night and Iruka couldn’t figure out why. They had been dating for several months now and he was finally getting the man to open up to him. He’d been more forthcoming about his wants and needs, which Iruka appreciated, but tonight he seemed so distracted. “Are you listening to me, Kashi?”

“Hmm? Sorry, sensei.” The copy nin looked embarrassed. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He picked at the food on his plate, trying to figure out if he actually wanted more or not. “You seem in your head tonight.”

Kakashi leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve just been thinking about what you said last week, about kinks and sharing more. I’ve really been enjoying the dynamic we are building.” That first night with Iruka’s belt had been the start of a great thing. 

“Ah, so you’ve decided to share more with me? Is that why you look so nervous?” 

“I’m not nervous.” Kakashi pouted, staring down at his food. “I just…I don’t know if it’s something you’d want to do.”

Iruka smiled at him. “Sweetie, you also didn’t think I’d tie you up and flog you like I did and yet here we are. Even if I don’t personally get off on it, I am willing to explore your kinks with you.”

“What do you know about sounding?” Kakashi asked hesitantly.

The teacher stared at him for a moment. “Well…a lot. Why?”

“Seriously? Giving or receiving?” The silver haired nin stared at him a bit surprised by his answer, food long forgotten.

“Both, but receiving isn’t really my thing. I had a partner that was really into it, but it’s been a few years. Is that what you were so nervous to ask me about?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Some people get really freaked out by it.” He leaned forward, towards the other man. “Wait, who did you date that was into sounding?” Exes hadn’t come up much for the two of them, other than the disaster that was Mizuki. 

Iruka blushed, looking a bit flustered. “I…well… I sort of dated Genma for a while…” He tried hard not to squirm under the intense look Kakashi was now giving him. “I had a thing for his senbons.”

“I have heard some stories about him. Never had the pleasure of experiencing that pervert firsthand, but Anko still raves about sex with him.” He gave Iruka a devilish grin. “Though I might have to thank him for introducing you to sounding because I am very interested in finding out what he taught you.”

“Oh, that’s rich, calling him a pervert. He may have an oral fixation with his senbon, but you read actual smut in public. Not to mention you asked me to act out that one scene.” Iruka pointed his chopsticks at the other man. “You are just as bad as him.”

Kakashi scoffed at him. “You have no room to talk since you keep dating us perverts.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Iruka sat back in his chair. “And you’re lucky that I keep dating perverts because it means I’ve picked up all sorts of useful things like how to cane and sound a certain perverted nin.”

The copy nin shuddered at his comment. “I did enjoy the caning…and I know I’ll enjoy the sounding. I…I’m glad you don’t mind me stumbling over my words like an idiot as I try to open up to you. I’m not used to sharing this stuff with anyone.”

“Oh, Kashi.” He reached across the table and put his hand over Kakashi’s. “You know I’m here for all of your adorable quirkiness. Being a kinky pervert is just an added bonus.” Kakashi laughed, squeezing his hand. “Now, let’s talk more about putting things in your cock.”

***

Iruka carefully laid out the supplies that he would need for sounding Kakashi. He was delighted to find out the man owned an actual sound and wasn’t trying to makeshift one. It was an expensive one, made of high quality surgical steel. He had carefully sterilized it, adding it to his tray of supplies. Kakashi thought he was being overly careful with his preparation, but he didn’t want to do anything to accidentally harm the other man. 

He added gloves and sterile lubrication to his prep tray. Kakashi was waiting for him in the bedroom as he prepped everything in the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was one he wouldn’t soon forget, Kakashi Hatake naked in his bed slowly stroking his cock. Iruka’s breath caught in his throat as he watched him. Kakashi grinned at him, wrapping his hand around his cock as he watched the other man approach. “See something you like, sensei?”

“Don’t call me that, pervert.” Iruka carried the tray over to the bed. 

The copy nin licked his lips. “Well, I see something I definitely want.” He ran his gaze down Iruka’s body, taking in the short, red negligee the teacher was wearing. “You really do have the sexiest clothes, Ru.”

Iruka carefully climbed into bed with him, crawling over to Kakashi so he could steal a kiss. “You have only seen a small selection of my closet.”

“I look forward to sharing more with you.” He kissed him again, nuzzling Kakashi’s jaw. “Kami, I love sharing this with you so much.”

Kakashi blushed a bit at his words and buried his hand in Iruka’s hair. “I love sharing this all with you too. You are so beautiful and kind, Ru. I am the luckiest man alive.” He pressed soft kisses down Iruka’s face, down to his neck. “And I’m not just saying that because you agreed to put things in my dick.”

Iruka burst out laughing, pulling away from the copy nin. “You’re a pervert through and through. Now, lay down.” He moved between Kakashi’s legs, pulling the tray closer to them. The copy nin obediently settled back down as he did little to hide his eagerness. Iruka took his time pulling on gloves before applying a generous amount of lube to both the sound and the head of Kakashi’s cock. “Safeword is eggplant. Let me know immediately if you feel any sharp pain. It shouldn’t be painful.” He knew Kakashi knew all of this, but he felt better saying it out loud. Better safe than sorry. 

The teacher wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock as he pressed the sound into his urethra. He heard the copy nin inhale sharply as the sound slid in several inches. Iruka gave him a minute to adjust to the intrusion before carefully sliding it back out. Once it was slathered with more lube, he returned the sound to Kakashi’s cock, making the man whimper. “Oh, that’s a lovely sound. I want to hear more.” With careful precision, he used the sound to fuck the copy nin, penetrating him a way he hadn’t had in far too long. 

Kakashi grabbed as the bedding, crying out Iruka’s name. He made sure not to thrust up too much, not wanting to disturb the careful hold the man had on him. “Ah yes, that was very nice. Should we try for more? Do you want me to go deeper?”

“Fuck…please.” He gasped out. 

Iruka smiled as he removed the sound, smearing on more lube, nearly coating the entire length of it. “Tell me if it’s too much. It’s been a while for you and I don’t want you to overdo it.” He waited until the jounin nodded before he continued. As before, there was no resistance for the first few inches. Iruka made sure he wasn’t hurting his lover as he started to push the sound in deeper. It took a bit, but eventually he worked most of the sound down his urethra, stopping when Kakashi nearly shouted his name. “Are you alright? Do I need to take it out?”

Kakashi squirmed, biting down on his lip. “No. Fuck, I think you found my prostate. It feels…amazing.”

“Ah, I see.” Iruka gently moved the sound, pressing it just slightly deeper. “And how’s that?” He was met only with moans. “You know, this can also be sort of painful…in a good way.” He loosely wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock, squeezing it gently as he slowly stroked him.

“Oh Kami. Oh fuck. Do-do that again.” His lover obliged him, repeating the same careful stroke. “It’s painful and feels good and I…please more, Ru. Please” Kakashi knew the other man had experience with sounding, but he was far better at it than the copy nin ever could have hoped. 

Iruka smiled, stroking him again. He so enjoyed the way Kakashi was coming undone at his soft touches. “I love it when you beg. You know it does things to me.”

“If you, ah, keep doing this when I beg, I will have to do it more.” He nearly shouted out the last word as Iruka gently squeezed his cock. Fuck, having the sound in made everything so much more intense, especially when it brushed against his prostate.

“Then I will have to do this more. It’s a vicious cycle we are caught in.” The teacher slowly pulled the sound out, loving the soft cries this earned him. “Was that the first time you were fucked with a sound? Genma used to really enjoy it.” He made sure he had a firm grip on Kakashi’s cock as he slid the sound back in, watching his face as worked the sound in and out of him.

Seeing Kakashi Hatake, copy nin and legend, shake underneath him and cry out his name was the most amazing sight ever. Iruka knew most people looked at him and saw a lowly chunin, but Kakashi had never treated him like that. He trusted the man to use him and fuck him, slowing pulling back the facade of the perfect soldier. In this moment he was just Kakashi, a man who wanted to be dominated, who needed to let go. 

So Iruka got to be the one to see him like this, got to be the one penetrating his body. He really was a service top and he got off on seeing Kakashi in so much pleasure. He was careful with the sound, not wanting to hurt the other man, so he went slow. It was more like the slow, careful pace of love making than the hard and fast chaos of fucking. Truthfully, the gentle pace was probably more torturous since it was probably quite pleasureful, but so slow and drawn out. Iruka probably could have gotten away with a faster pace, but why would he when this was utterly destroying the man?

No, he would take his time tearing the copy nin apart with pleasure. This wouldn’t be as powerful an undoing as say when he’d flogged Kakashi. That had been the first time he’d seen the other man cry, but this would be nice in its own way. “Please, Ru…I need…fuck.” Kakashi gasped out as Iruka gripped his cock, the sound pressed against his prostate again. “I need to come. Please, Ru. Please.”

The other man smirked as he carefully removed the sound. “I suppose that can be arraigned.” He smeared lube over two fingers and pressed them into Kakashi’s tight body. “You seemed to be enjoying that prostate stimulate, so who am I to deny you more of that?”

Kakashi closed his eyes as Iruka skillfully worked this fingers inside his body. He didn’t like being topped, but he did enjoy fingering and some toys and Iruka had some very talented fingers. He nearly lost it when Iruka wrapped his other hand around Kakashi’s cock. His strokes were more firm now that the sound had been removed. He thrust up into Iruka’s tight grip, opening himself up so the teacher could finger him deeper. The first time his fingers brushed his prostate, he nearly came, cock leaking copious amounts of precum. Kami, he was so close.

Iruka watched Kakashi’s face, knowing he was so very close to the edge. He loved watching the man come, loved watching his face filled with pleasure. Truthfully, watching Kakashi was his new favorite hobby. The man was so expressive without the mask. It was a delight to see him come undone. He heard his lover gasp, body tightening around the teacher’s fingers. “Oh, fuck Ru!” Kakashi’s back arched as he came, nearly screaming Iruka’s name.

The copy nin was an absolute puddle of mush after he came. That orgasm had been particularly intense. All he wanted to do was lie there and try to remember how to breathe. He whimpered softly as Iruka slid his fingers out and began to clean up. He could hear him moving around the room and waited for him to rejoin him in bed. Iruka was always there to hold him until he came back to himself. He sighed contently when tanned arms finally pulled him close. He nuzzled his chest, happy to have such an amazing partner. 

The chunin pressed soft kissed top of Kakashi’s head. He loved this time when the copy nin just let him hold him. It was the time when Kakashi was the most vulnerable. It warmed his heart to see him open up, to trust him enough that they got to share these moments. Was he falling in love with the genius, perverted copy nin? Most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another kink. Thank you so much for reading. Still open for suggestions for future chapters because you all seem to be enjoying this. 
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)

**Author's Note:**

> The part when they first get on the bed and I was describing how Iruka was laying is 100% based on the picture. I needed some smut to make me feel better. So I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


End file.
